That's what you get
by feistyfire
Summary: Finally finished! Lavi finally gets punished but not til almost the end so hang in there! But the events leading up to it are...important?
1. The Plan

I do not own Dgray-man and I never will

* * *

><p>Lavi and Allen where sitting in the cafeteria enjoying their lunch in peace when, "Hey Allen, do you ever wonder what Lenalee does in her free time?" Allen looks up from his giant pile of food with a couple pieces of dango hanging from his mouth, "Now that you mention it, ya I do. When I see her its either on a mission, eating, training, or taking coffee to the scientists." "Ya she must have some free time…maybe she has a boyfriend."<p>

A surprised Allen spits out his food and stares at his energetic friend. "I-I doubt it, that's impossible and-" "But why is it impossible?" Allen just stares and goes back to eating his food.

Inner Allen: 'Hmm, maybe she does have a boyfriend…but I have to know for sure…..sad face.' "Hey Allen" Looks at Lavi. "Your curious aren't you? I can tell by that look on your face….are you blushing?" "NO! I was not blushing! I was thinking.." "So are you up for a little spying?" Lavi asks with that….creepy….grin on his face. "Ya…..wait! No its rude!" "Oooh you already said yes! Lets Go!" And before he realized it, Allen was being pulled out of the cafeteria by an excited Lavi.

The walk to Lenalee's room was quiet….except for Allen's protests about him being a gentleman and that it is rude to spy on someone. 'Crap! What am I going to say to Lenalee if we get caught! And what if komui finds us?' "Hey Lavi, what are we going to do if Komui finds us?" Lavi stops dragging him and stands for a moment. "Lenalee might kick you all the way to the United States, but Komui will definitely kill you…."

As Allen finished his statement, said persons came walking down the hall deep in a conversation and he started walking towards Lenalee but tripped and fell on top of her. "Oh! Allen-kun are you okay?" Says Lenalee who has a little bit of pink on her cheeks. "Y-ye-yes I-I'm fine Lenalee are you oka…OUCH!" Allen turns around to see Komui behind him with a murderous look in his eyes and a giant drill that came from who-knows-where in his hands.

"HEY OCTOPUS! ARE YOU PLANNING ON REMOVING YOURSELF FROM MY DARLING LENALEE ANYTIME SOON! I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW BUT WE NEED YOU! AND IF YOU PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU! THAT IS NOT A TREAT! IT IS A PROMMISE!"

Allen quickly gets off of Lenalee and stands up straight after helping her to her feet. Lenalee, who couldn't take the yelling anymore swiftly kicked her brother in the head so hard that he was knocked out. Lavi and Allen just stood there shocked staring at Komui's sleeping body. "Sorry about that Allen-kun. I hope he didn't scare you." "N-no I'm fine thank you though." She gave him a warm smile and a nod and picked up Komui and walked back to his office. "Geeze, you were right Allen, Komui is scary…lenalee is too but she usually doesn't show that side of her. Oh well lets go!" Not again"

* * *

><p>More chapters to come!<p>

Please review!


	2. Missunderstandings

**Next chapter!**

**FEISTYFIRE DOES NOT OWN -MAN!**

Black order hallway:

"Slow down Lavi! I'm coming!" Says and irritated Allen in a whispered voice

"Well your not walking fast enough! Do you want to lose her?" Replies Lavi in the same hushed tone as he continues to pull Allen along the hallway.

'_I actually am trying to lose her…..' _Thought Allen who suddenly stopped causing Lavi to jerk backwards into him and causing him to fall ontop of Allen in the same position he was in with Lenalee a bit earlier.

"GET OFF ME LAVI!" Yells a very angry Allen. Lenalee hears Allen and Lavi yell and walks back down the hall to see what's going on. Bur she wasn't expecting to see Allen and Lavi laying on the floor with Lavi ontop.

"Wh-what's going on guys?" Asks a VERY flushed Lenalee. Allen looks up… "N-nothing is going on!" "Then why are you ontop of Allen-kun, Lavi?" "W-well you see Lenalee-" Lenalee stopped listening and starts thinking. '_what's going on? Are they both gay or something? Well the way Lavi acts he is probably bi….I guess this ruins my chances with Allen-kun' _Lavi and Allen finally stand up and notice the changes in Lenalee's expression.

"Lenalee, are you ok-" Asks a concerned Allen but never gets to finish his sentence.

"Are you gay Allen-kun?" Lenalee suddenly asks.

"W-WH-WHAT?" Asks a surprised Allen as Lavi cracks up and rolls on the floor laughing.

"Lenalee trust me, I'm not gay." Allen said as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Then what was that just now?" Asks Lenalee in a slightly annoyed voice that only Lavi noticed. _'It seems that Lenalee has a little crush on Allen. Maybe this can work in my favor….' _While Lavi schemes, Allen watches a depressed Lenalee walk away.

"Allen?" No answer. "Hey, Allen!" Still no answer. '_I know how to get his attention..' _(insert Lavi's evil smirk here.)

"HEY MOIASHI!" That earned Lavi a big o'l bump on the head from an angry Allen. "MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

"Now that that is settled…..LETS MOVE OUT!" "Fine" Agrees a depressed Allen. _'I'll try and convince her that I am not gay and that I am seriously in love with her.'_

Lenalee's Room:

"Lavi! Why are we in Lenalee's room?" Asks a red-faced Allen.

"Shush…don't yell or we will get caught!" Replies Lavi who is looking through Lenalee's drawers. '_maybe I can find her diary…..' _

"Or are you just being a pervert?" Asks a serious Allen.

"Not this time buddy and-" Suddenly they hear Lenalee's voice from outside in the hallway.

"CRAP ALLEN IT'S LENALEE!" "DON'T JUST STAND THERE LAVI! HIDE!" Yelled Allen and Lavi in whispers (is that possible?)

Lavi and Allen quickly jump into Lenalee's closet right before she came into her room.

Out of nowhere Lavi whips out a video camera(do they have video cameras? Well they do now!) and starts videotaping Lenalee.

"Lavi! Put that away!" whispers Allen "No way, this could get interesting.

**So how was chapter 2? I'll be posting chapter 3: Punishmen and Rewards as soon as I can but I would appriciate reviews!**


	3. Busted

**Chapter 3! Yay! I'm not gonna waste time with intro's so just read!**

**FEISTYFIRE DOES NOT OWN DGM AND NEVER WILL….. ****L**

**I switched the title's name so ya**

Chapter 3: Busted

As Lenalee sat on her bed reading, Lavi and Allen waited in the closet for something….interesting to happen. Lavi was just bored while Allen stared into space thinking, '_Lenalee is sooo gonna kill us once she finds us! And once Komui finds out…well..lets just say I am never gonna have any kids running around in the future….Stupid Lavi! This is his Fault! We better not get caught or-' _Allen's thought was cut short by a sudden knocking on Lenalee's door.

Lavi perked up as she opened the door to see who it was but froze as Komui entered the room. "Lenalee, I'll meet you in the dining hall in a little bit, I have to go back to my office and put my sweet Komlin to sleep!" Everyone sweat dropped as little hearts started flying around Komui's head. '_He sure loves that robot….' _everyone in the room thought.

"Okay, I'll be down after I take a shower." Lavi smirked at Lenalee's comment and got his camera ready.

"Lavi! Lets go!" Whispered a frantic Allen while Lavi calmly shook his head no. '_pervert'_ Allen thought.

Lenalee walked into her bathroom and once Allen heard the water turn on he stepped out of the closet with Lavi right behind him.

While Lenalee was in the shower, Lavi and Allen fought over the camera and did not hear the water stop until the door started to slowly open. Allen pulled Lavi back into the closet as Lenalee walked calmly into her room in a blue towel.

Lavi quickly started to take pictures and looked over to Allen who just stared straight foreward with a red face that would push down a tomato's self esteem.

But Lavi leaned on the door too much and it flew open with him landing straight on his face on the floor in front of a shocked Lenalee whose face was as red as Allen's.

"L-lavi!" Lenalee yelled agrilly at her rabbit-like friend. Lavi just laied on the grond too stunned to speak. "Wait here!" Lenalee ordered while she walked into her bathroom to get changed and walked out to see Lavi trying to hide behind Allen in a corner.

"Allen, Lavi, what where you doing?" Lenalee calmly asked as Allen quickly got out of Lavi's iron grip and sat in the chair by the bed…while Lavi cowered in the corner.

"S-sorry lenalee!" Lavi cried out while Allen quietly snickered. "Don't laugh Allen, I'm mad at you too…so you should also be cowering in that corner." Lenalee half growled as Allen rushed into the corner and huddled with Lavi for protection.

"Now, I want to hear from both of you what you where doing in my closet." She demanded

"W-well you see, we were curious of what you do when you have free time and decided to follow you, but the pervert over here (Allen points to Lavi who is crying comically) decided to sneak into your room, spy on you and took pictures of you in your…..towel." Allen stated and Lenalee noded slowly. "I believe you Allen." "Now it's my turn to tell you what really hap-" Lavi didn't get to finish as Lenalee glared at him.

"I don't care what you have to say _pervert_, you both can leave, but wait till tomorrow when you revieve your punishment Lavi. Allen, you can help if you want."

"Gladly" Allen stated as his dark side showed along with Lenalee's.

"You two are evil." Lavi stated before walking out of Lenalee's room.

"Lavi!" "Yeah Lenalee?" "HAND OVER THE CAMERA!"

**There you go, chapter 3! **

**One or two more to go!**

**Reviews would be nice J**


	4. Ugly dresses

Sorry** for not updating for a while!**

**Yah, I'm really lazy and a BIG procrastinator haha. And school's been going so I havn't had much free time. Okay, i know the begining of this sounds kinda weird but it gets to the punishment i promise! it just needs a little story behind it. This is definitely the longest chapter of this fanfiction, but since it will be the last, i wanted it to be...special**

**No, i do not own D. Gray -Man and there's nothing more to it**

* * *

><p>Lavi's POV<p>

"Hey Lavi!" I looked to the left and see Allen sit next to me at the table. Something was off thought. Oh! "Hey Allen, where's your food?" I asked looking at him quizically.

"Oh u-um...We-ell..." He stuttered. _He's hiding __something_ i thought. "Allen~"

_crap! i'm stuttering! i hope Lavi doesn't notice! _thought allen"W-w-what...?" Allen asked, panic rising in his stomach. "Why ya stutterin'?" I asked with a sly grin across my face.

"I'm n-not stuttering" _crap! i'm stuttering! _thought allen Was his reply and i just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Because everyone knew that Allen Walker couldn't lie even if Komui had Komlin ready at a snap of his fingers and his life depended on it! _Maybe it's a secret! okay, i'll slowly push him to spill it._

"Is it a secret!" I blurted out. _wow, so much for slowly pushing him to tell me. Great, now he's all fidgety._

"N-no, i-ts not a secret" _wow, he's all red._ I thought

"tell me"

"no"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"TELL. ME.!"

"NO WAY IN HELL LAVI!"

"TELL ME OR I WILL BURN YOUR PRECIOUS DANGO, STOMP ON THE REMAINS, HAVE KOMLIN SHOOT THEM, AND KOMUI BAND DANGOS FROM THE ORDER!" _i'm so evil...I LIKE IT!~_

"you wouldn't!" Allen said after a brief pause and a face that resembles scream

"oh i would!" _what can i say, i'm a bookman, i'm naturally nebby._ I thought as i pulled out a stick of dango and a flame thrower.

Allen Paled and thought_ nooo! i gotta tell him something! think allen think!_

"I'm waiting" I said

"Uh-"

I turned on the flamethrower. "I don't have all day Allen"

Allen started to panic and shouted the first thing that came to his mind. "ME AND LENALEE HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!" Time seemed to stop as I dropped the flamethrower and everyone in the cafeteria turned towards us and shouted "BOUT TIME!"

_CRAP! _was the only thing running through Allens mind at the moment but hey, at least he saved his dango!

My face immediately brightened up as i congratulated the emotionally awkward white haired teen sitting next to me.

"Congrats buddy! I knew you guys would get together eventually!" Allen's face goes red. "Yyah. thanks"

"Hey Yuu! Did you hear the news!" I yelled to Kanda as he passed by our table pretending not to know us. Ah good old Kanda.

"che" "was his reply as he walked away.

For some reason i didn't believe Allen when he told me this so i decided to go ask Lenalee if it was true.

"Well, I gotta go Shorty."I said to him

"Where to?" Allen asked pushing aside Lavi's comment. (he'll get him for it later)

"Oh, I gotta go pick up some paperwork for Bookman from Lenalee. C'ya!" I said as i walked out.

_Hey, Lenalee didn't say how to get him to go see her, so i did my part. _Allen's stomach growled _Guess what time it is! DANGO TIMEE!~~~_

Normal POV

Lavi knocked on Lenalee's bedroom door and heard a muffled "I'm coming!" from the other side. A few moments later, Lenalee opened the door dressed in a simple black skirt that came about mid-thigh, a purple long sleeved shirt with pink trim, and her normal shoes.

"Hello Lavi" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Um hey Lenalee" _Isn't she mad at me? I knew she wouldn't have the balls to get me back! ha!_

"Is something wrong, Lavi?" She asked innocently.

"No, nothings wrong!" Lavi said as he gave her a smile that spread ear to ear.

"Oh okay. Is there something you need?" Asked Lenalee. _If he keeps smiling like that i might take Kanda's mugen and cut off his hair! Its so hard trying not to kill him!_

"Well, I actually wanted to know if your still mad at me." Lavi slowly asked so he wouldn't anger the girl.

"About you sneaking in my room? no" She calmly lied.

"Oh that's good" Lavi said. _Why would Lenalee lie anyway. Plus, she's almost as bad a liar as Allen_

_"_Well, If that's all you need-" Lenalee started as she brought Lavi back to reality. "-I gotta go"

"Wait!"_ I gotta ask about her and Allen's "date" okay, don't freak her out and let her know you know._

"ALLEN TOLD ME THAT YOU GUYS HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!" _geeze! what's with me blurting this stuff out!_

Lenalee stood shocked in the doorway for a moment. _That's how he got lavi here huh? He's such a bad liar._

She quickly shook off her stunned look and smiled at him. "Ya we do. Oh! would you mind helping me pick a dress"

"Sure!" Was Lavi's excited relply. "Bout time you guys got together." He commented as he entered Lenalee's clean room.

Lavi calmly sat on Lenalee's bed swinging his legs and humming the dora song while Lenalee got 3 dresses out of her closet.

"Okay Lavi, I have 3 dresses here and i'm gonna show you them one at a time and I wan't your honest opinion. Got it?" Lenalee asked

"Sure thing!" Was the curt reply

"Good" Lenalee went into her bathroom and came out wearing a light blue dress with with dark blue ruffles at the bottom and blue roses all over it. Lavi made a face that oddly looked like he was constipated before saying "Sorry Lenalee, I'ts a nice dress really, but I don't think that shade of blue is really your color. What else you got?"

Lenalee walks back into the bathroom and comes back out wearing a neon pink dress that looks like Road personally designed. It was covered in bows, frills, glitter, ruffles, and anything else that Road would think of. In all short, it was a pink abomination. "Well, what do ya think?" Lenalee asked Lavi who just stared.

"Lenalee, that has to be the ugliest dress I have ever seen." Lavi said and suddenly burst out laughing. He seriously laughed so hard that he started crying.

She quickly walked into the bathroom and emerged in a light purple dress with black accents and a belt that came about to her knees. Lavi looked at her with wide eyes and said "Wow! That's perfect!" Lenalee smiled.

"Great! Allen! You can come in now!" Lenalee shouted and Allen walked into her room from the hallway shortly after. Lavi looked at Allen quizically because the sadly small boy was grinning from ear to ear with an evil glint in his eye. And when Lavi looked at Lenalee, she had that same glint in her eyes.

Lavi suddenly realized that she was about to get him back "Oh no..." He paled.

"Oh yes" Lenalee said as she smiled mischievously. Allen was suddenly behind the red-haired teen and everything went black.

A few hours later:

Lavi awoke in an unknown room which he discovered was a closet, based on its size. He also vaguely noticed that he was tied up, upside down, but the weirdest part was, he was currently wearing the pink monstrosity that Lenalee earlier modeled for his opinion of it. He started to panic. Now, he kept telling himself not to but he was tied up in an unknown space. Who wouldn't panic in this situation?

"Okay, i'll just scream for help til someone comes...but wait. they'll see me in this pink monstrosity..." Lavi said to himself.

"Hmm...I could try and break the ropes?" He tried and failed. "I can use my hammer!" Lavi checked but his hammer was missing.

"Great! I don't know where I am, I'm hungry, this dress is ugly, my head hurts..." Lavi kept talking

As Lavi was busy talking to himself, Kanda walked into _his _ room and heard noise from _ his_ closet. You see, Kanda is very possessive of his closets!

He angrily walked over to the closet, opened the door and looked disbelievingly at the young man hanging upside down in his closet and-is that a dress?

"HEY!" Kanda angrily yelled at the babbling idiot. Lavi quickly looked up and screamed with tears running down his face. "YUU! MY SAVIOR!"

"Hardly." was Kanda's reply as he quickly went to his desk(does he even have one?) and took out a camera snapping a picture of Lavi's disbelieving face.

"What didya do that for!" Lavi screached.

"Blackmail" was his reply as Kanda cut Lavi down and angrily pointed to the door. Quietly signaling him to get the hell out of his room.

"Wait, your not mad?" Lave asked gaping at the older male.

Kanda smirked evilly "Oh, i''m mad, i'm just giving you a 10 second head start. I love a challenge."

Ten seconds later, all that could be heard through the halls of the order where Lavi's girlish screams as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. (do remember he is in a dress which in my opinion is pretty dang hard!) And the laughter coming from the cafeterea where Kanda and Lenalee put the pictures they have taken of Lavi.

Later that night on top of the order's roof:

"Hahaha" Allen laughed as he remembered the eventful day of getting Lavi.

"Allen, will you stop now?" Lenalee scolded. "It was over like 6 hours ago!"

"Sorry I know, but look at him!" Allen laughed and pointed to Lavi sitting on the other side of Lenalee covered in bandaged, he was missing hair, and apparently he got stuck in the dress and has to wait until Jonney gets back from vacation in the morning to remove the dress.

"You guys went too far" Lavi pouted.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Allen and Lenalee shouted at Lavi.

Minutes passed with a comfortable silence.

Until Lavi decided to break it that is.

"This is seriously the ugliest dress I have ever seen in my life Lenalee" Lavi stated but stopped smiling as he received a smack to the back of the head from Lenalee

* * *

><p><strong>guess what! i actually finished it! i feel so proud. please excuse my bad spelling. i have received comments about it before and honestly, i laughed cuz my spelling and grammar really do suck. REVIEW~~~<strong>


End file.
